Kaleidoscope
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: She didn't ask for it. She just got it. Now, what will happen when Chaste finds them?
1. Stupid, stupid me!

Chaste's POV:

"Dude, I really like you, but, I've fallen for someone else" I turned too Trevor, my secret lover, and smiled. He smirked back, one of my favorite traits, and nodded. "I see how it is, you like Trevor. Whatever" Stanley stalked off towards his sister, Manessa, and she glared at me. I laughed, you think you scare me? "So, what are we?" I turned around, staring deeply into Trevor's eyes, smiling lightly. Arms around each other, I kissed him, his lips feeling like cherry satin. "Well, I was thinking of boyfriend" "I was thinking that too, boo" He turned us around, smirking as he did, and saw Amelia and Daren sucking face. "Get some, get some!" Trevor yelled, and they quickly detached, red from embarrassment. "Shut up dude!" Amelia yelled, and punched him in the balls, making him fall. "Haha" I laughed at him, while pointing at him. I was such a bully.

"Hey, I gotta go hun, bye" I kissed his cheek and ran too the bus, getting my seat, the 2nd one up front. "Hey man" Conor waved at me, and smiled. We are such best buddies. For the rest of the ride, it was silent, well, except when Airhead and Omar kept yelling 'Neh!' out the window. It was hilarious. "Bye" The bus driver said, and I ran too my street, jumping up the steps. "I'm Ho-ome!" I yelled, and went too my room, locking the door. "Ah Facebook, lets get er done!" I muttered too myself, and logged in, going too relationship status._** 3 Chaste McAndrews is now in a relationship with Trevor Vanhusing.**_ Yay! I commented, and logged out. That's one thing done. Lets play my outfit for tomorrow, hmm, what too where, what too where? I asked myself, and decided on a baby pink tank with some pretty designs, and a black skirt. "Perfect" I sat it on my messy bed and then opened my door, and picked up my skateboard. Yeah, I skateboard, what of it? I skated down the side walk, just thinking about any other thing a 16 year old would think about, well, besides sex. I'm waiting till marriage.

"Hey lady!" I looked up too a guy who was really hot, waving at me. "What do you want?" I asked as I stopped, folding my arms. "You" "Wait, what?" I looked at him bewildered, and picked up my board, slowly back up. "Did I stutter?" He grabbed my shoulders forcefully, and bite down on my white neck. He just bite me! Before I could say anything I felt my body filling with fire, heating up immensely. "You are now mine" He covered my mouth with his hand, and threw me up in his arms bridal style, running super fast. I could feel the wind whisper past my shoulders, as the fire engulfed my frame, making me shiver from the pain.

A black haze covered my eyes, and I was blind, unable too move. Being blind had always been a fear of mine, just the unable too see thing, creepy. "You will feel nothing after this, precious" I was layed on a bad, and a needle stabbed into my arm. All of the sudden, there was no pain, just a numbing sense, comforting in a way. "Sleep" The mans voice played into my ears, and I closed my eyes, seeing bright fire, epic. My light snoring started soon after.


	2. Blood Lust

**Chaste's POV:**

It smelled of smoke. No, a fire place. I opened my eyes too a clear cabin, a stranger all too familiar in front of a wooden blaze. "Good afternoon, precious" He said, and got up, coming towards me. "Who are you?" He grinned at me from ear too ear, white teeth in perfect place. It was scary good. "I have many names, my dear precious, but you can call me Sir" "Why should I?" His features turned dark, eyes turning quickly too an icy, think black. His hand wrapped around my neck, his nose inches from my face, glaring at me as the fire place danced in his orbs. "If you don't, I'll have too punish you" He let go of my neck and slapped me across the cheek, hard. My hand came up too rub the ache away, but I was surprised when it was smooth as steel. What am I? "By your shocked face, I see your wondering about your skin. Its what happens when your turned" "Into what?" "A vampire, of course" I gasped, the air feeling weird in my throat. All of the sudden, my neck felt singed by the air I was trying too breath, making me groan. "Your thirsty. Come on, lets hunt" He didn't let me reply, just picked me and ran. I could run on my own. "Now, sniff the air, and charge!" He set me on my feet, and I sniffed, a supple scent coming into my nose. Without a second thought I took off running, my speed no match for the wind. I got closer and closer, my neck burning even more with each smell. I stopped in my tracks, and there I saw it, heard the blood pulsing through its veins with each beat of its heart. Human. No more thinking, just action, I thought to myself, and pounced on the hiker, cracking his dirty neck. Teeth bared, I dipped my head down, catching the taste of warm nectar on my freezing tongue. It felt like what those fire and ice condoms should. The blood didn't last long after, and I threw the dead carcass on the ground, looking at my shirt. A tattered and ripped mess waited there, blood splatters on every curve.

"Grossgusting" I muttered too myself, and glared at the stains, this was one of my favorite shirts, Trevor got it for me. "Trevor" I gasped quietly, he was probably looking for me, but I can't control myself around him, I just can't, I'm too thirsty. "What's got my darling precious troubled?" "My boyfriend, Trevor" He looked at me with fake sympathy, and took me into a granite hug. "My precious, my darling, darling precious" He rubbed my back soothingly, but it was nothing but. "Why do you keep calling me that? My names Chaste." "Well, now its precious, my dear. You willing too question me?" I breathed in a sigh. "Yes, yes I am" His hand collided with my icy cheek, grabbing my shoulders after, faces inches from each other. Eyes a blaze, tendrils of black inking out of the pupil, making a shiver go too my spine. He teeth were clenched tightly, so tight I though they would break. He was as livid as my grumpy cat Grumbles, who would strike anyone who would come too close. "Listen closely girl. You will listen too me, and only me, is that clear?" I nodded, and he pushed me with a strength I had never felt, making me fall on my back. The trees rattled with the thump, and my breath caught in my throat until it stopped. Good, no need too hurt a whole forest. Laying there, I cleared my mind, and a bright idea came too me. I shall run away, and live on my own, but was I really ready for it? I mean, I was just turned, but, I'm strong. He kept staring at me, stupid eyes, stop it! Then, as if on command, he stopped and ran the direction of the cabin. Finally, now too escape. I picked myself off the mossy ground and charged into the air, quickly twisting and turning as trees came at me, my feet almost flying. I could see a park as I ran faster, and I could feel my eyes grow darker at the sight of humans, blood pulsing through them. I need it, there mine. I pumped myself faster, almost too the dark park with high teens. I could recognize some of them, but one in particular. "Trevor" I muttered too myself. He smelled wonderful, I wanted him all for myself, he was mine, and only mine. No one was going too change that. I stopped for a minute, and growled lowly, a rumble in my chest. "Mine" I ran again, bumping into a stone wall, flying into a tree. "What the hell?" I said, and was grabbed by my arm, yanked too face him. Sir. "What do you think your doing?" His eyes pierced mine, as he faced me, claws digging into my skin. "Looking for food" "Well, I have some back at the cabin, come with me" He all but dragged me back as I looked at Trevor, his face broken. It was all my fault. "I love you" I muttered too low for Sir too here, and Trevor looked up, just like magic, and are eyes met. " Chaste!" I ran towards us as Sir picked me up bridal style, running faster. Trevor was no match for his speed. Trevor, please save me!


End file.
